Pain
by Eloloo
Summary: Au milieu de l'hiver, j'ai découvert en moi un invincible été. " - Albert Camus // Terminé //


**Titre** : Pain

**Auteur** : Nickki

**Spoilers** : saison 4, épisode 14 (« _Just Business_ »), juste avant que Lincoln ne parte voir Michael au siège de la Compagnie.

**Résumé** : « In the depth of winter, I finally learned that there was within me an invincible summer. » - Albert Camus

**

La pénombre dans la cabine du bateau l'empêchait de hurler et de taper dans tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. L'empêchait de penser, de l'imaginer, d'imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de lui faire. Tel un animal en cage, Sara faisait les cent pas dans l'espace exigu de la cabine, passant frénétiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Son incapacité à réfléchir la mettait dans un tel état de frustration qu'elle faillit hurler de rage. La voix de Lincoln la tira de ce cauchemar.

-Sara ! Je vais y aller …

Il suspendit sa phrase lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme descendre d'un pas décidé les marches de la petite échelle qui menait à l'intérieur du bateau.

-Je viens avec toi, lança-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

-Sara, on en a déjà parlé, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Tu restes ici avec Sucre et je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.

-Je ne PEUX PAS rester ici Lincoln ! Je ne peux pas !

-Sara …

Il eut du mal à continuer d'essayer de la dissuader devant l'expression de son visage ; il y lisait tellement d'émotions différentes qu'il n'aurait pu les nommer toutes. Ses yeux rougis exprimaient une telle détermination qu'il se demanda s'il arriverait à la convaincre de rester dans l'entrepôt.

-Lincoln, Michael est là-bas, et Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire ! Je me contrefiche de savoir si c'est dangereux ou pas, je m'en fous, tu comprends ??

La voix de Sara tremblait de rage ; Lincoln n'aurait su dire si elle allait éclater en sanglots ou au contraire l'insulter ou même le gifler.

-Il y a des types là-bas armés jusqu'aux dents ! Ils n'hésiteront pas une seconde, Sara, si le Général leur en donne l'ordre, ils nous tueront ! Tu ferais mieux de rester ici, avec Sucre.

Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accéléra considérablement sous l'effort qu'elle fit pour se contrôler. Elle se détourna de Lincoln, passa ses mains sur son visage puis fit de nouveau face au jeune homme. Il la sentit mobiliser toute sa volonté pour parler d'une voix qu'elle voulait sans doute calme et posée ; elle fut sourde et voilée par la colère.

-Michael est malade. Je me fous, tu m'entends, je me fous totalement de ce que ce type pourra faire. Je veux le voir.

-Je ne sais même pas si on va pouvoir entrer !

-Ils nous laisseront passer.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ??

-Je ne le suis pas. On verra une fois sur place. En attendant, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir avec toi.

-Sara je t'en prie, sois raisonnable ! S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Michael ne se le pardonnera jamais, et à moi non plus d'ailleurs !

-J'en ai assez d'être raisonnable, Lincoln ! Michael n'est pas là, il s'est presque laissé mourir pour nous protéger, c'est à notre tour de le protéger maintenant. Laisse-moi partir avec toi.

Lincoln soupira. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour voir Michael, pour savoir ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Il n'avait pas prévu que Sara ferait tout pour venir aussi. Ils allaient droit à la catastrophe, il en était persuadé.

-Tu ne fais rien de stupide Sara, ok ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Allons-y.

**

Les façades de verre de l'imposant building scintillaient sous le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi. Lincoln gara la voiture à quelques centaines de mètres de l'édifice et ils continuèrent à pieds. Sara observait les passants ; elle se demanda comment personne, autour d'elle, ne pouvait se douter des odieuses actions perpétrées par ces hommes et ces femmes, bien à l'abri dans ces bâtiments. Comment personne ne pouvait se douter de l'enfer et de l'horreur qu'était devenue leurs vies.

A quelques mètres de l'entrée, Lincoln, qui marchait derrière Sara, la prit par le bras pour l'arrêter.

-Ecoute, pas d'imprudence, ok ? On entre et on … euh … on essaie de ressortir en un seul morceau. Pour le reste, on improvise, mais pas de connerie.

-J'ai compris Lincoln. On peut y aller ?

Il hocha la tête et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le premier building.

*

A peine avaient-ils posé un pied dans l'immense hall qu'une nuée de gardes du corps se ruèrent sur eux. Trois d'entre eux dégainèrent leurs armes et les mirent en joue ; les autre les encerclèrent.

-Nous voulons voir le Général, déclara Lincoln, essayant de cacher l'appréhension qui comprimait sa poitrine. Tout de suite.

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier, lâcha un des hommes qui s'avança vers eux.

Il était grand, chauve, ce devait sûrement être le chef. Le patron. Mais patron ou pas, Lincoln refusa de se laisse démonter. Il jaugea l'homme et réitéra sa demande.

-On veut voir le Général.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

-Rien qui vous concerne.

L'homme tourna la tête vers Sara qui soutint son regard.

-Très bien.

Ils furent tous deux fouillés ; puis on les poussa dans l'ascenseur. Sara jeta un regard à Lincoln tandis que la cabine s'éleva ; ils étaient encadrés par cinq gardes. Sara sentit une bouffée d'angoisse mêlée d'impatience monter dans sa poitrine ; elle voulait voir Michael, tout de suite. La simple pensée qu'il puisse se trouver ici la rendait malade.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et on les conduisit devant une porte close. L'homme chauve entra, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le Général sortit. Sara sentit, à côté d'elle, Lincoln se tendre. Elle-même se crispa, le regard accroché à l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. Chauve lui aussi, il promena ses yeux gris sur toutes les personnes présentes devant lui, évaluant la situation.

- Nous voulons voir Michael, dit Lincoln, les sourcils froncés, la voix dure, cassante.

Il avait en face de lui l'homme à cause duquel leurs vies avaient basculés. Il mobilisa toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur le Général.

-Merci, Messieurs, lança ce dernier, congédiant les gardes qui encadraient Lincoln et Sara. Monsieur Burrows et Mademoiselle Tancredi ne seront pas un problème … n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il.

Les gardes partirent ; Lincoln et Sara se retrouvèrent seuls face au Général.

-Libérez Michael, lança Sara, d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme mais qui trembla légèrement. Il est … malade.

Le Général observa un instant la jeune femme. Les bras croisés, le visage dur, elle se tenait légèrement en retrait par rapport à Lincoln, qui s'était volontairement placé devant elle dans une attitude protectrice.

-Descendons et allons voir Michael, proposa le Général en tournant les talons.

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur puis se tourna vers Lincoln et Sara, comme pour les convaincre de le suivre. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de cet encouragement, et ce fut Sara qui la première s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

*

Sara eut un frisson lorsque les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent. Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient était froid, sombre, impersonnel. Sur le mur à sa gauche, la jeune femme vit plusieurs écrans qui montraient des graphiques et des séries de chiffres. Autour d'elle, plusieurs salles d'opérations, qui semblaient dotées d'instruments de pointe. C'est lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la salle qui se trouvait devant elle qu'elle le vit.

Pendant un instant, l'esprit de Sara fut comme paralysé ; c'était comme si elle refusait de croire ce que ses yeux lui montrait. Dans la salle face à eux, Michael était allongé, entouré de cinq ou six médecins, sur une table, et son corps était en partie recouvert d'un drap bleu. Des électrodes étaient collées sur son front, d'autres disparaissaient sous la chemise blanche dont on l'avait revêtu ; ses yeux étaient clos, on aurait dit qu'il dormait.

Sara ne chercha pas à retenir le cri de surprise et d'angoisse qui franchit ses lèvres et résonna étrangement dans le couloir gris où ils se trouvaient. Lincoln, tout aussi surpris et anxieux, posa une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de Sara, qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte. La jeune femme se précipita vers la vitre ; Lincoln la suivit et se plaça sur sa gauche. Le Général, à sa droite, jeta un regard dans la salle où se trouvait Michael, puis reporta son attention sur ses deux invités.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère ? Jeta Lincoln avec colère.

-Qu'est-ce vous lui faites ?? répéta Sara, la voix rendue sourde par la hargne.

Elle se tourna vers le Général, des larmes plein les yeux. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, elle eut énormément de mal à se contenir. Voir Michael ici, dans cet état, était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase ; le Général l'observa un instant puis porta son regard sur Lincoln, qui ne faisait rien pour tenter de calmer Sara. Il était tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle.

-Michael a besoin d'une opération pour retirer une tumeur de son lobe temporal. Il en a besoin … maintenant.

Sara sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine ; sans même s'en apercevoir, elle serra les poings et fit un pas vers le Général. Le garde qui les accompagnait fit lui aussi quelques pas dans leur direction, se préparant à intervenir ; mais le Général lui fit un signe de la tête, lui indiquant que c'était inutile.

-Je veux le voir. Laissez-moi entrer.

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit …

-Je me fous de ce que vous croyez ! Il devait aller à l'hôpital, mais il ne voulait pas parce qu'il voulait remettre de l'ordre dans le merdier que vous avez créé dans nos vies. Maintenant, il est ici, alors vous allez me laisser entrer.

Le Général observa un instant les médecins qui s'affairaient autour de Michael ; puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il appuya sur le bouton près de l'interphone qui permettait de communiquer avec l'intérieur de la salle.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, laissez-nous je vous prie.

En quelques secondes, les médecins vérifièrent les constantes de Michael, s'assurèrent que les électrodes étaient correctement branchées et quittèrent la pièce. Lincoln trouva ça affreux de voir son frère ainsi, seul, inerte. Il eut du mal à contenir la peur qui avait naquit en lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

Le Général ouvrit la porte de la salle. Sara se retourna vers Lincoln qui, d'un signe de la tête, lui fit signe d'y aller d'abord ; lui la suivrait quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune femme se retrouva seule dans la pièce ; le silence l'enveloppa, un silence froid, métallique.

*

Sara oublia vite Lincoln et le Général, derrière la vitre. Elle resta quelques instants ainsi, debout devant la porte, les bras croisés, la vue en partie brouillée par des larmes qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à retenir. Devant elle, Michael reposait sur la table. A côté de lui, une machine montrait l'état de ses constantes ; quelques perfusions étaient suspendues au dessus de lui. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, l'horreur de la situation apparaissait à Sara encore plus clairement ; elle tenta de retenir le gémissement de douleur et d'angoisse qui naquit dans sa gorge à la vue du jeune homme, relié à des machines, immobile, comme s'il était mort ; elle ne put que l'étouffer en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et faillit s'accroupir, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous elle ; mais avec un effort considérable, elle resta debout. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour s'approcher de Michael.

*

Son visage était pâle, presque diaphane ; sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration. Il semblait tellement paisible que Sara crut un instant qu'il dormait ; mais il était simplement plongé dans une inconscience provoquée par les médicaments qu'on avait dû lui administrer. Lorsque la jeune femme fut près de lui, elle essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur.

-Michael … murmura-t-elle. C'est moi.

Elle tendit la main vers sa joue, effleurant sa peau de ses doigts ; Sara trouva ce contact tellement réconfortant qu'elle laissa sa main ainsi.

-Pourquoi, continua-t-elle sur le même ton presque inaudible, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à l'hôpital avant ? Toi et ton stupide besoin de toujours protéger tout le monde …

Elle s'interrompit et contempla son visage, toujours immobile, si tranquille que c'en était presque irréel. Ses doigts reprirent leurs caresses, et elle posa sa main libre sur celle de Michael, qui reposait sur son ventre. Elle ne sut plus quoi dire ; les mots lui paraissaient horriblement inutiles et vides de sens. Il lui semblait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne réussirait à traduire ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis ; un mélange confus de souffrance, d'inquiétude, mais aussi de colère. Colère contre l'homme, derrière lui, à cause de qui Michael se retrouvait finalement ici ; colère contre elle-même, pour n'avoir pas su forcer le jeune homme à se rendre à l'hôpital plus tôt ; et colère contre l'homme étendu devant elle, pour n'avoir pas pensé à elle. Qu'importe que cette pensée résonnait comme affreusement égoïste dans son esprit ; Sara s'en fichait éperdument. Elle voulait qu'il guérisse, pour lui évidemment mais aussi pour elle ; elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir encore supporter l'amour qui la consumerait tel un vulgaire feu de paille s'il mourrait.

-Tu m'entends Michael, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Tu n'as pas le droit …

_Michael ... _

*

C'était une présence, indistincte, obscure, vague. Une présence différente de celle qu'il sentait quelques minutes auparavant. Avant, c'était froid, impersonnel, c'était désagréable. Mais là … C'était autre chose. Une présence familière, qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait. Quelque chose qui semblait le réchauffer, une lumière dans l'obscurité où il se trouvait. Une lumière au bout du tunnel.

_Sara … _

*

L'idée de s'en aller la répugnait. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement ici, même si elle le voulait de toutes ses forces.

Sa gorge la brûlait à force de retenir toutes ces larmes. Des larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas verser parce qu'elle savait que ça ne servirait strictement à rien. Il ne se réveillerait pas, il ne guérirait pas plus vite.

Doucement, Sara approcha son visage de celui de Michael. La douleur lui tordait les entrailles, mais elle l'ignora.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle les posa sur celles du jeune homme et ce fut, au milieu de toute cette froideur et de tout ce chaos qui l'habitait, comme la flamme vacillante d'une bougie, inextinguible et rassurante. Une douce chaleur en plein hiver.


End file.
